supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coach
The Coach is a penguin that appears in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. He is a swimming instructor in the Beach Bowl Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy, who gives advice as to the location of one of the Power Stars in that area. He can be found teaching the other penguins how to use a shell to improve their swimming. Appearance He is a tall penguin with two spikey tufts at the back of his head. A red (in Super Mario Galaxy) or blue (in Super Mario Galaxy 2) band is wrapped around his left flipper. His back/head is black, and his stomach is white with a yellow band seperating two colors. History Super Mario Galaxy The Coach first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. He can be found in the Loopdeeloop, Beach Bowl and Loopdeeswoop galaxies. The Coach is the instructor of his own swimming class in the Beach Bowl Galaxy. He appears in all of the missions, though his roles are more or less minimal. In the "Sunken Treasure" mission, he tells Mario that his students are being distracted by sparkly things, and sends Mario to collect them. In the second mission, "Passing the Swim Test", the Coach offers Mario a chance to get a Power Star if he collects a Gold Shell and brings it to him. His role is greatly diminished for the third mission, where he only tells Mario not to break the wall to the undersea cavern. In the purple coin mission, he tells Mario that his class is having free time and wants Mario to play nice. The Coach is also the instructor of Manta Ray Surfing in the Loopdeeloop Galaxy and Loopdeeswoop Galaxy. If Mario manages to surf on Ray to the end of the water course, he is then awarded with a Power Star. One of the Toads in the Sea Slide Galaxy calls the red penguin "Coach"; it is unknown if this is a mistake or if the red Penguin is the Coach of Sea Slide Galaxy. Super Mario Galaxy 2 The Coach appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2, in the Cosmic Cove Galaxy. The only difference in his physical appearance is that the bands on his arms are blue, rather than red. In this game, the Coach only appears in two missions, "Twin Falls Hideaway" and "Exploring the Cosmic Cavern". In the former, the Coach would tell Mario that he is the swimming coach and that his students are all out in the water swimming; while in the latter, he informs Mario that there is a Luma trapped in a cage and that everyone is out looking for the key to open it. Once again, his role is minimal in the game. Trivia * Although he explains Manta Ray surfing and swimming to Mario, he does none of things in the games; Penguru shares this trait. Gallery File:Coachsmg.png|Artwork for Super Mario Galaxy. File:Coachp.png|Coach's in-game model. File:SMGCA9.png|Concept artwork for Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy